


Can't outrun your destiny

by Lonewolf94



Category: Dark Souls I, Dark Souls II, Dark Souls III, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark souls universe coexist with Witcher verse, F/M, Gen, Jaskier has powers, Jaskier is royalty, Post-Series 06, Slightly deaged Jaskier, Time travel involved but not intentional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewolf94/pseuds/Lonewolf94
Summary: Au set after episode 6 Jaskier felt that he can run away from his destiny  instead of facing it head on , the same way he ran away from his fathers and Grandmothers Kingdom  instead of accepting his gift and responsibility.But this time he had gone and done something which not even the stupidest or the bravest person in the continent would do by crossing the barrier which separates the rest of the world from the cursed and forbidden part  where monstrous abominations roam not to mention the  undead curse which had spread through out that part of the world .But has he really outsmarted his fate or is that what supposed to happen ?.A tale where Jaskier goes and does what he usually does getting himself into trouble ,which in turn throws a wrench in the  schemes of the various factions,uniting them all with a single goal planning and counter measuring to bring back the bard without breaking the barrier ,Containing and preventing the curse from spreading incase the barrier falls .Without the witcher to protect him ,Can jaskier survive a world worse than his with only his lute ,wits ,songs and gift which he doesnt want at all.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Emerald Herald
Kudos: 7





	Can't outrun your destiny

Chapter 1

Like mentioned in the tags this story is set after Rare Species, I have modified the parting scene between Jaskier and Geralt drastically. And some changes in meeting between Ciri and Geralt like they meet early in Cintran castle itself and Battle of sodden doesn’t take place neither does Cintra fall in this fic ‘

” **The heartbreaking truth about being the person who pushes others away is they think that its their only way to protect themselves because as simple as having a new person in their life sounds, and no matter how pure or genuine this stranger’s feelings towards them is, letting someone in is just as terrifying as letting someone go because both requires a certain amount of strength – the strength to open the door and the strength to close them for good.”**

“Damn it, Jaskier! Why is it whenever I find myself in a pile of shit these days, - it's you, shoveling it? The Child Surprise, the djinn, all of it! If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands.” Geralt’s words echoed across the valley where they were standing. The moment the words left his mouth Geralt himself was shocked by his outburst followed by a feeling of guilt and sadness which was immediately replaced by a feeling of emotionlessness in his face aka his usual poker face. Deep inside he knew none of it was Jaskier’s fault maybe the djinn was his fault but what followed next wasn’t his ,it was he who took him to Yennefer ,it was he who promised her anything to save him not because he was asked to by Jaskier but of his own will, why ? Because of duty? No because he was/is his friend, one of the most loyal and innocent person he had ever met even though he can be annoying at times. And about Yennefer it was he who bound himself to Yen by making that last wish ,he brought it upon himself because he fell for her the moment he laid his eyes upon her .And the child surprise ,who would have thought that making the right of surprise as the wish would bind him to a child not him who made the wish and definitely not Jaskier who just brought him to the event . Witchers are not meant to have /show emotions or so they said but here he is showing emotions Infront of people more than he had ever done in his entire life, at least before he became a Witcher. Why couldn’t he tell Yennefer that he loved her and that’s why he bound her to himself using the djinns last wish when he had tried to save her and why couldn’t he tell Jaskier that he considered him as a close friend and also why he took out his anger on him when he was not at fault?, Why was he trying to push them away from his life ?.His mind knew the answer but his heart was willing to accept it and because of that he is going to lose the two most important people in his life .

Yennefer was looking at the Witcher as if he had grown an extra head. Never once had she seen him loose his composure or emotions like this based on the amount of time, she had spent with him. Not even when they were intimate, the only other time she had seen so close to loosing his mind was when the bard was attacked by djinn. A feeling which she hadn’t felt for a long time settled in her chest. Was she feeling guilty of pushing the Witcher to this extent? No, she is feeling guilty for a different reason .It was because of her that bard was in this position, had she just left the Witcher without saying anything this wouldn’t have happened ,He didn’t deserve those harsh words from the Witcher, he looked like a puppy who was kicked .She knew that the Witcher regretted each and every words he said few minutes ago but was too stubborn to admit openly.

“Just like you “an ugly voice spoke in her mind. She refused to accept the fact that just liked the Witcher naturally, instead she stubbornly believes that the feelings she had for him and him for her were because of magic and nothing less. But deep inside she knew that’s not true ,she loved him or at least liked him .But what hurt her most was that the Witcher hid the truth about the last wish ,it’s not like she would have been unreasonable if she had heard about it from the Witcher himself instead of getting to know about it from some ancient dragon. She doesn’t even know if the Witcher did it because he really wanted to be with her or just out of duty for saving the bard. The hopeful part of her ,the one she had suppressed for a long time wanted to believe the former but the part which has been keeping her alive for all these years ,the part which stopped believing in love and affection firmly believed the latter.

But enough about her she wanted to Know what or how the bard is going to respond, infact everyone in vicinity were looking at him with varied expressions .The Witcher's face for a short amount of time was filled with regret and apology before morphing into his usual stoic face ,his eyes never leaving the bard waiting for his reply .

The dragon still in his human form was looking at her and Witcher with pity and she didn’t like it one bit ,she returned his gaze with a glare which further made the dragon shake his head in pity as if he was dealing with a child, the nerve of that creature. The dragon then shifted his attention towards the bard who wasn’t paying any attention to his surrounding as if he was in a different world .The dragon’s face morphed from pity to concern when he was looking at the bard like he knew something about him that others didn't.

Yennefer scoffed at the dragon's reaction as if the bard is capable of hurting anyone present there,who are physically magically far superior than him. Heck he is one of the harmless person whom she had encountered in her life.But at this point she didn't know how wrong she was about the bard and his capabilities .

Jaskier was lost in his own thoughts and was ignoring everything going around him.He knew that Geralt didn't mean it when he yelled those words at him. He knew that deep inside that the Witcher considered him as his friend and he also figured it out that his friend was deeply in love with the sorceress and her rejection had caused him to be emotionally unstable which is rare for a witcher.And his friend needed an outlet to let the anger out and he had been the unlucky one to face that ,he should have shut his loud mouth instead of trying to comfort him .

Even if those words weren't true it still hurt him a lot . Throughout his life he had ever wanted was a true friend , someone who wanted to be with him not because he is a prince and future ruler of two different powerful northern kingdoms or because of him being a rare mage with abilities that even wisest and powerful mages in the continent still couldn't figure it out.Each and every person he had met in his life other than his father , Grandmother ,his aunt who was also his surrogate mother who had been killed by a curse which transformed her daughter his step sister into a monster for past fifteen years ,the curse which was cured by the same person who had yelled him few minutes ago.

Chapter 1  
Like mentioned in the tags this story is set after Rare Species, I have modified the parting scene between Jaskier and Geralt drastically. And some changes in meeting between Ciri and Geralt like they meet early in Cintran castle itself and Battle of sodden doesn’t take place neither does Cintra fall in this fic ‘  
”The heartbreaking truth about being the person who pushes others away is they think that its their only way to protect themselves because as simple as having a new person in their life sounds, and no matter how pure or genuine this stranger’s feelings towards them is, letting someone in is just as terrifying as letting someone go because both requires a certain amount of strength – the strength to open the door and the strength to close them for good.”   
“Damn it, Jaskier! Why is it whenever I find myself in a pile of shit these days, - it's you, shoveling it? The Child Surprise, the djinn, all of it! If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands.” Geralt’s words echoed across the valley where they were standing. The moment the words left his mouth Geralt himself was shocked by his outburst followed by a feeling of guilt and sadness which was immediately replaced by a feeling of emotionlessness in his face aka his usual poker face. Deep inside he knew none of it was Jaskier’s fault maybe the djinn was his fault but what followed next wasn’t his ,it was he who took him to Yennefer ,it was he who promised her anything to save him not because he was asked to by Jaskier but of his own will, why ? Because of duty? No because he was/is his friend, one of the most loyal and innocent person he had ever met even though he can be annoying at times. And about Yennefer it was he who bound himself to Yen by making that last wish ,he brought it upon himself because he fell for her the moment he laid his eyes upon her .And the child surprise ,who would have thought that making the right of surprise as the wish would bind him to a child not him who made the wish and definitely not Jaskier who just brought him to the event . Witchers are not meant to have /show emotions or so they said but here he is showing emotions Infront of people more than he had ever done in his entire life, at least before he became a Witcher. Why couldn’t he tell Yennefer that he loved her and that’s why he bound her to himself using the djinns last wish when he had tried to save her and why couldn’t he tell Jaskier that he considered him as a close friend and also why he took out his anger on him when he was not at fault?, Why was he trying to push them away from his life ?.His mind knew the answer but his heart was willing to accept it and because of that he is going to lose the two most important people in his life .  
Yennefer was looking at the Witcher as if he had grown an extra head. Never once had she seen him loose his composure or emotions like this based on the amount of time, she had spent with him. Not even when they were intimate, the only other time she had seen so close to loosing his mind was when the bard was attacked by djinn. A feeling which she hadn’t felt for a long time settled in her chest. Was she feeling guilty of pushing the Witcher to this extent? No, she is feeling guilty for a different reason .It was because of her that bard was in this position, had she just left the Witcher without saying anything this wouldn’t have happened ,He didn’t deserve those harsh words from the Witcher, he looked like a puppy who was kicked .She knew that the Witcher regretted each and every words he said few minutes ago but was too stubborn to admit openly.  
“Just like you “an ugly voice spoke in her mind. She refused to accept the fact that just liked the Witcher naturally, instead she stubbornly believes that the feelings she had for him and him for her were because of magic and nothing less. But deep inside she knew that’s not true ,she loved him or at least liked him .But what hurt her most was that the Witcher hid the truth about the last wish ,it’s not like she would have been unreasonable if she had heard about it from the Witcher himself instead of getting to know about it from some ancient dragon. She doesn’t even know if the Witcher did it because he really wanted to be with her or just out of duty for saving the bard. The hopeful part of her ,the one she had suppressed for a long time wanted to believe the former but the part which has been keeping her alive for all these years ,the part which stopped believing in love and affection firmly believed the latter.  
But enough about her she wanted to Know what or how the bard is going to respond, infact everyone in vicinity were looking at him with varied expressions .The Witcher's face for a short amount of time was filled with regret and apology before morphing into his usual stoic face ,his eyes never leaving the bard waiting for his reply .  
The dragon still in his human form was looking at her and Witcher with pity and she didn’t like it one bit ,she returned his gaze with a glare which further made the dragon shake his head in pity as if he was dealing with a child, the nerve of that creature. The dragon then shifted his attention towards the bard who wasn’t paying any attention to his surrounding as if he was in a different world .The dragon’s face morphed from pity to concern when he was looking at the bard like he knew something about him that others didn't.  
Yennefer scoffed at the dragon's reaction as if the bard is capable of hurting anyone present there, who are physically magically far superior than him. Heck he is one of the harmless person whom she had encountered in her life.But at this point she didn't know how wrong she was about the bard and his capabilities .  
Jaskier was lost in his own thoughts and was ignoring everything going around him.He knew that Geralt didn't mean it when he yelled those words at him. He knew that deep inside that the Witcher considered him as his friend and he also figured it out that his friend was deeply in love with the sorceress and her rejection had caused him to be emotionally unstable which is rare for a witcher.And his friend needed an outlet to let the anger out and he had been the unlucky one to face that ,he should have shut his loud mouth instead of trying to comfort him .  
Even if those words weren't true it still hurt him a lot . Throughout his life he had ever wanted was a true friend , someone who wanted to be with him not because he is a prince and future ruler of two different powerful northern kingdoms or because of him being a rare mage with abilities that even wisest and powerful mages in the continent still couldn't figure it out.Each and every person he had met in his life other than his father , Grandmother ,his aunt who was also his surrogate mother who had been killed by a curse which transformed her daughter his step sister into a monster for past fifteen years ,the curse which was cured by the same person who had yelled him few minutes ago.   
Thinking about his aunt and his kid sister who is not really a kid anymore brings back memories from his old life .A life which he had left ,abandoning the few people who had cared about him from his birth ,his father being the one and his grandma being the second. People knew that King Foltest had a son with his first wife , daughter of queen Meve and both the babe and the mother had passed away in child birth , only that it’s partially true the mother had perished in the child birth but the child survived .He was the child who survived death and was raised by his aunt no strike that mother, he didn’t know his real mother like his father and others had known her ,he is really grateful to be born as her son and also for her sacrifice ,but it had been his aunt who had raised him as her own son. So its only natural that he called her mother. This was one of few topics his grandmother and him disagreed with. She knew what kind of relationship his father had with his aunt and she didn’t want the memory of her daughter his real mother to be tarnished by calling her mother.  
When he was a child ,he never understood how people define good and evil . But as he grew up being tutored by scholars , from the experience being raised in the court of two kingdoms and also mingling with the common folk ,unlike other spoiled prince and princess whose family coddled them ,his grandmother and aunt did not want him to be shielded from reality and also his father was hell-bent on spoiling him by providing with each and every thing he could get ever get his hands on and that didn’t sit well with his grandmother first who thought that this might turn him into useless brats like her sons .   
Initially his aunt/ mother was ok with his father spoiling him but as he grew up the spoiling became ridiculous to the point that he had multiple crowns ,swords, rare books of varying topics , multiple bards , personal servants and even went far to get him rare exotic animals as pets just because he liked one while reading books ,some of them were not dangerous but others were too dangerous to be confined in a city filled with people ,one single mistake could endanger everyone including himself that was when his aunt put her foot down .He still remembered the loud argument his aunt ,grand ma and his father were having in one of their private meetings when they all thought he was asleep which he didn't .It cannot be even considered as an argument more like two women yelling and his father trying to defend himself with weak excuses.   
Frankly speaking he just heard titbits from their conversation like how is grand ma didn’t want him to be useless and applied like his uncle’s ,his aunt wanted him to be safe and sound and at the same time wanted him to be a well respected prince loved by everyone both rich and poor and him being spoiled isn’t going to help that after all it’s want a mother would want for her child and that was the first his aunt had said it out loud in front of his grandma .It’s a well known fact that his grandma for some reason never considered his aunt as his mother and had wanted to take him away from her in the beginning ,so it surprised him when she acknowledged his aunt as his mother, it was at this point his father told them a big secret.   
A secret which would change the power and political aspect in the continent ,a secret which would put him in danger if an enemy kingdom finds about it or worse the other kingdoms especially mage hating kingdoms like Cintra will consider him as a threat and would want him to be killed. The secret was that he had abilities similar to mages except that he isn’t a mage but more than that ,an unknown anomaly not even Tissaia one of the greatest sorceress couldn’t figure it out , it seems he wasn’t sterile like other mages ,can copy the abilities of others by touching them or coming in contact with them and most surprising of them all is the way he can use chaos ,it’s as if he can use chaos continuously without suffering any consequences .  
Tissaia referred him as the one chosen by chaos itself and with proper training can become unrivaled in all the fields that no one can compete with him in both physical and magical aspects .And he at that time didn't wait to hear his father’s reason was spoiling him since he was enraptured with the new found information about his abilities that he left before fully listening to the full conversation.   
Immediately a week after his 10th birthday his training had started .He spent six months in his father’s kingdom and six months in his grandmother’s kingdom .He was trained by his father’s court sorceress Triss marigold in controlling chaos and his abilities .The first time he tried to control/use chaos nearly destroyed the training yard even though it was a simple fire spell. That didn’t stop him though ,he had read all the books he could get hold of about mages, chaos and magic herself to know that an untrained mage will become a danger to himself and others around him .And in his case it’s far more serious .It took him only a week to control chaos .And the driving force behind his quick mastery of control was his desire to protect his loved ones from himself and any other danger that arises in the future. And from then he was completely in control of chaos not the other way around. He had completed the training with Triss quicker than she had expected .Other than giving him extra tips / advice which helped him to an extent theoretically but practically not much .

Now that he knew about the extent of his power and has faced the consequence of being different an unknown, he wonders if the past him would have made a different choice had he known about it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt in combining two different series .So please bear with me if there are mistakes in the story ,i will rectify them ,Criticisms are always welcome .Ill come with the first chapter within this night or by morning .I am attempting to combine both the witcher verse and Dark Souls verse ,i hope i pull it off without making this fic a complete disaster lol.The story starts in Witcher series universe then proceeds to majula dark souls 2 and so on.


End file.
